Dreammaker
by Sugu
Summary: Hay una oscura mentira detrás de todos los besos y caricias que tratan de aproximarse a los verdaderos gestos de amor. Una mentira creada para satisfacer la necesidad de uno, y ofrecer una falsa felicidad al otro. [UsUk]
1. Prologue

**El sentimiento de culpabilidad por no subir nada en un día como hoy me venía machacando desde la semana pasada, incluso. Suelo escribir para fechas fijas, como lo es para Navidad/Fin de Año o San Valentín. El 4 de julio también es otra de esas fechas. De hecho, este fic formaría parte de un three-shot que tengo preparado para dicho día. Sin embargo, he escrito algo que podría ir adelantando los acontecimientos que tendrán lugar por entonces. ¿El por qué lo subo hoy? Bueno, en un principio sólo quería escribir algo para uno de mis babus (además de que nunca escribí algo para el 23 de abril y era hora de romper con esa racha). El resultado final... es este. Hice un prólogo a ese three-shot del que os vengo hablando. Tenía esa necesidad de unir esto a ese bendito fic, y futura continuación.**

**He de agradecerle la idea a mi _sister,_ quien me iluminó en un momento desesperado ante la falta de ideas e imaginación. La idea terminé por modificarla, pero parto de una base ya dada por cierta personita a la que quiero mucho. ¡Gracias!**

**En fin. Espero que sea bien recibido el fic y me dejo de cháchara.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

* * *

No quería que le felicitase.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se coló en su cabeza, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la ciudad que se alzaba tras la ventana, la misma que permitía que los suaves rayos del sol, el cual rozaría pronto el horizonte, se colaran al interior de la vivienda, bañando los objetos con un tono cálido, de matices anaranjados y ocres.

Su cumpleaños, por lo general, solía ser olvidado por el resto de las naciones, y en parte, lo agradecía. No sabría corresponder a la gratitud de los demás, porque era consciente de que con decir un simple "_thank you_" no bastaba. Así pues, prefería pasar ese día en soledad, como muchos otros, enfrascado en la lectura de algún maravilloso libro que le transportara lejos de la realidad, que le ayudara a descubrir universos desconocidos.

Sin embargo, aquel año no habría novelas para leer. Éstas tendrían que esperar en la estantería, de donde ansiaban escapar o, de lo contrario, su despistado dueño se olvidaría de limpiar las capas de polvo que con el transcurso del tiempo, se iban almacenando en las tapas y en las hojas de los libros.

Aquel año no habría novelas para leer, porque un dichoso estadounidense insistió en hacerle una visita, y de este modo, desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Inglaterra detestó el momento en el que lo hizo. Ese momento en el que le soltó esas dos palabras que tan poco anhelaba oír de sus labios. Recordó cómo una punzada torturó su estómago, el mismo que terminó por cerrarse, impidiéndole ingerir algo en toda la mañana.

-Arthur, te veo muy serio –comentó una voz a sus espaldas, con un deje de tristeza en su voz-. _C'mon! Cheer up!_

El susodicho, sintió un peso extra cayéndole por los hombros, lo que le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento de forma abrupta. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con la contraria muy próxima a la suya propia, y un leve color carmín adornó sus mejillas.

-No suelo celebrar mi cumpleaños con nadie. ¿Por qué debería animarme si estás por aquí pululando como un moscardón insoportable?

-¡Eh! Yo no soy ningún tipo de bicho insoportable –farfulló, ofendido, pasando por su lado para situarse cara a cara con él-. No compares a un héroe con un bicho.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, como si tratara de burlarse del americano, y terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien, como digas.

América ladeó algo la cabeza, preocupado. El británico le había dado la razón como a los locos, sí, pero ¿no había cedido muy rápido? Por alguna razón que se le escapaba a su entender, notaba a su compañero cansado, fatigado. Los motivos le eran desconocidos, y sentía una presión que se encargaba de oprimir su pecho al hallarse incapaz de salvar al mayor de aquello, fuera lo que fuera, que le estuviera torturando.

El estadounidense dejó escapar un suspiro. En un esfuerzo de olvidar lo anterior, esbozó una gran sonrisa y llevó una mano a la frente del europeo, donde hundió el dedo índice, dándole pequeños toquecitos.

-Eres un aburrido, Arthur. ¡Cómo no puedes celebrar tu cumpleaños! Creo que deberías aprender de mí –dijo, y su brazo quedó congelado en el sitio, porque el de ojos esmeraldas tomó su muñeca con la intención de hacerle parar, pues los golpecitos que se llevaba en la frente llegaban a dañarle-. Con fuegos artificiales y…

Jamás acabó la frase. Jamás terminó de gesticular las palabras que se quedaron a medio camino, porque unos ojos verdes le contemplaban con tanta intensidad, que el menor creyó que iba a ser devorado por esos orbes esmeralda.

-Oh, ya veo… –murmuró el más alto, adivinando la clase de sentimientos que invadieron el rostro de su pareja: aflicción, pesadumbre, desazón. Extendió el mismo brazo que pretendió parar el inglés, ofreciendo resistencia a la fuerza de éste último. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la pálida piel de él, y es que con esa sutil, casi imperceptible caricia, deseaba eliminar todo mal que podía haberle producido-. _I'm sorry…_

Y fue a través de una disculpa cómo América acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros. Su mirada se posó en los labios contrarios, los cuales le pedían a gritos que los besara, que los acariciase con los suyos propios. El rubio se percató de las intenciones del otro, y entrecerró los ojos hasta que éstos no fueron más que dos líneas de color verde. Le permitió que se aproximara, sin embargo.

Podía sentir la respiración agitada del estadounidense, al igual que el cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios, por mucho empeño que dedicara su pareja en contenerlo en sus pulmones. Escasos eran los milímetros que restaban para que dos bocas se encontraran y así saciar su hambre. Pero de pronto, el momento mágico se rompió en millones de pedazos.

Inglaterra inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante, impidiendo que ambos labios se unieran en lo que era un gesto de amor. América parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y se tensó. El ambiente se mostraba enrarecido, y el silencio caía como plomo sobre los dos hombres, uno de ellos frustrado en su afán de identificar qué era lo que no marchaba bien, porque de lo contrario, su corazón no se sentiría tan oprimido por esa intensa preocupación.

El menor enfocó su atención en los ojos de su compañero, los cuales habían roto el contacto visual para centrarse en cierto regalo que reposaba sobre la mesa. Siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, hasta que dio a parar en las rosas que le ofreció como regalo. Unas rosas compradas del mismo día, manteniéndose aún frescas desde la mañana.

Olvidándose por unas centésimas de segundo del estadounidense y, acercándose a la mesa, el rubio extendió un brazo para acariciar los pétalos rojos de la flor. Pétalos rojos que simbolizaban el amor. O pétalos rojos que indicaban el color de la sangre. Todo según desde qué perspectiva se contemplara.

-Deberíamos meter las rosas en agua –dijo el de ojos azules, a lo que el inglés asintió con un pequeño gesto de cabeza.

Así pues, el americano tomó un jarrón y una vez llenado de agua, se dirigió de vuelta al salón, donde tuvo la oportunidad de observar cómo el europeo retiraba la cinta que mantenía unidos a los diferentes tallos de las flores, con suma delicadeza.

Ya a su lado, le ayudó a depositar las rosas en el jarrón, que haría de florero provisional, pues sabía que en cuanto pudiera, el británico las incorporaría en su jardín, cuidado con esmero y con mimo.

Entonces, una rosa se escapó de las manos de Inglaterra, y cayó de vuelta a la mesa, de donde se dispuso a recogerla por segunda vez. En el proceso, un cálido contacto intervino, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna, desde los dedos de los pies, hasta los de las manos.

Bajó la mirada. No parpadeó, en cierto modo, se lo esperaba.

Halló la mano del menor sobre la suya propia, y los dedos ajenos buscaron entrelazarse con los de él. No le negó la posibilidad de hacerlo, en absoluto. Le dio campo libre, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

El rubio se volvió hacia el más alto, quien se situó a una distancia casi inexistente entre ambos labios, como había realizado con anterioridad.

-_Happy birthday, Arthur_ –susurró América, con parsimonia.

Su cálido aliento chocó contra la boca del susodicho. Éste último, terminó por suprimir el poco espacio que les separaban, no sin antes curvar sus comisuras en una sonrisa que escondía más de lo que desearía.

**Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

**La continuación la publicaré, como ya dije anteriormente, el 4 de julio. Paciencia, que aunque no os lo creáis, esa fecha está a la vuelta de la esquina. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida. **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Illusions

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Como buena fangirl del UsUk, no debe faltar fic para un día tan especial como este, además de que prometí que la continuación proseguiría un 4 de julio. Así pues, vamos a sumergirnos en esta maravillosa (y no tan maravillosa) historia. **

**Con este primer capítulo ya deberían de tener una idea de qué clase de relación he metido entre los babus, qué clase de contexto he creado para ellos dos.**

**Warning: se deja entrever cierto tema explícito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

Un nudo en el estómago se le formaba cuando llegaba aquel día. La voz huía de su garganta y se ocultaba en el más absoluto silencio. En el pecho, parecían clavársele una docena de cuchillos, presionándolo con el fin de dejarle sin aire. Una mano se cerraba entorno el forro interior de su chaleco, mientras que la otra, apretaba el asa de su pequeña maleta de mano, donde sus dedos se clavaban en un intento de abandonar ese estado de tensión que tanto malestar le producía.

_"Hoy vas a verle. ¿No estás feliz, Arthur?"_

_Por qué debería estarlo. _

_"Hoy podrás decirle lo mucho que le amas."_

_¿Sólo amar?_

_"Hoy le recordarás que estás orgulloso de él"._

_No tanto como desearía._

_"Hoy le sacarás una hermosa sonrisa, la cual te hará a ti también muy feliz"._

_Permíteme dudarlo._

Inglaterra se había mentalizado en infinitas ocasiones para afrontar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer aquel día. Recordaba las veces en las que trató de establecer una fecha, todo en vano. Iba tachando número tras número en su calendario, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al cuatro de julio. Pobre América, pensaba. Pero si no era un cuatro de julio, ¿cuándo sería? ¿Cuando las estrellas del firmamento se cayeran?

El británico trató de hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos, los cuales se colaban entre los resquicios de su mente, la misma que parecía fragmentarse en múltiples recuerdos que quedaron grabados hace más de doscientos años atrás, cuando estalló la guerra de independencia. Trató de repelerlos, de ahuyentarlos.

Y es que tenía que llegar a la casa del estadounidense antes de que perdiera la cordura.

Los dos hombres habían acordado en encontrarse en un punto de fácil ubicación, y qué otro lugar que en la casa del americano. El inglés sabía a la perfección el trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta su destino, y viceversa. Por este motivo, prefirió ir a pie. Se creyó su propia excusa de que, de este modo, ahorraría dinero en el transporte público, cuando en realidad tan sólo deseaba retrasar su llegada.

No. No estaba preparado. Quería evitar el desenlace de la historia que había protagonizado junto al estadounidense. Quería detenerse en seco, parar el ritmo de sus pies, girar sobre sus talones, y echar a correr hasta alcanzar los confines del mundo. Pero, aunque hiciera esto, acabaría perdido en la nada, y todo por tratar de huir de los problemas, como un cobarde. El rubio era consciente de que su deber era esclarecer aquel asunto, terminar el rompecabezas que en su día inició cuando puso las piezas incorrectas sobre la mesa.

El europeo dejó escapar un pesado suspiro cuando hubo llegado frente a la puerta de su pareja. Extendió un brazo para llamar al timbre pero entonces, a escasos centímetros de presionar el botón, se detuvo. Hizo el amago de retirar la mano, mas no movió ni un solo dedo. Tragó saliva. La presión que torturaba su pecho se hizo mayor, y cierto sabor invadió su boca cuando su estómago se convulsionó, produciéndole náuseas.

Cerró por un instante los ojos, en un intento de mantener la calma. Inspiró profundamente y fue soltando el aire poco a poco. Esto ayudó, aunque tan sólo fuera de una forma mínima.

Así pues, presionó el timbre con una repentina fuerza de determinación. Si no era en aquel preciso momento, no lo sería nunca, y tampoco iba a permitir que el tiempo fluyera sin más.

Tras reunir el valor necesario, clavó su mirada verde en la puerta. Ésta no se demoró en abrirse, desvelando tras ella a un impaciente americano que había estado esperando durante toda la mañana la llegada de su compañero.

-Alfred –comenzó a decir el inglés, antes de que él pudiera dirigirle la palabra-. Siento si…

Y, no obstante, fue interrumpido.

Interrumpido por el brazo de su pareja, el cual se cerró entorno su muñeca y tiró de ésta última para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

-No es necesario que te disculpes por lo del regalo, Arthur –dijo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, aunque no tan amplia como se esperaba el rubio-. Sé lo difícil que te resulta presentarte cara a cara conmigo en un día como este. De todos modos, tú eres el mejor regalo que me puede ofrecer la vida.

-Alfred… -susurró el británico, con un leve color carmín adornando sus mejillas-. Yo… _"Yo no venía a disculparme por lo del regalo, do you know?"_ –añadió en su mente, mientras contemplaba cómo el más alto se tomaba el lujo de invadir su espacio personal, mientras sentía cómo los dedos de él serpenteaban por su cadera, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

El menor besó los dorados cabellos de su compañero, y deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de él, para posar un nuevo beso sobre ésta última. El europeo dejó caer su equipaje, y apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del americano, donde tensó los brazos para crear un espacio entre los dos hombres.

América ladeó algo la cabeza, y fijó su mirada azul en los labios de él. No dejó que escapara de su abrazo, y menos de sus besos, así pues, le tomó del cuello de su camisa para tirar hacia sí. Sus propios labios rozaron con los ajenos, mas el contacto no se intensificó.

No se intensificó hasta pasados unos segundos. No fue hasta entonces, cuando ambos se lanzaron sin ningún tipo de vergüenza a devorar la boca contraria, con un profundo anhelo. Entre ambas bocas, una lucha se disputaba entre dos lenguas lascivas, que no abandonaban su afán de invadir la ajena. Lucha que no se demoró en finalizar, porque el estadounidense apoyó una mano en la nuca de su pareja, donde ejerció presión y así minimizar el poco espacio existente entre ambos.

El rubio terminó por ceder al deseo del otro, y permitió que la lengua de él se colara en su boca, no sin antes fruncir el ceño como muestra de molestia.

Creyó que aquel beso perduraría por más tiempo, pero se equivocó. Un sabor metálico invadió la boca del más alto, quien, asqueado, se retiró con cierta violencia.

-Me temía que este año fuera igual –farfulló el estadounidense con un deje de tristeza, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Cuándo comenzarán a ser diferentes…?

Esto produjo que Inglaterra arqueara una ceja, ofendido. ¿Acaso el menor creía que, después de tantos siglos, iba a cambiar su estado anímico y físico que le condicionaban en aquella fecha tan señalada en el calendario de ambos? No dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo.

América clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de él. Los contempló, hallando su propio reflejo en ellos. Palpaba el ambiente tenso, y el aire pesado parecía llenar con dificultad sus pulmones. No obstante, esto fue calmándose poco a poco, pues el más alto entró en trance al quedarse extasiado, sumergido en los orbes esmeralda del otro.

Y es que, tras apenas unos segundos, abandonó toda la tristeza que se coló en su cuerpo. Las comisuras de los labios del estadounidense se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. El inglés, al encontrar dicha sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su compañero, se vio obligado a devolverle el gesto, sintiéndose incómodo consigo mismo.

Si le sonreía así, él…

_-England _–le llamó entonces el americano, con supuestas energías renovadas tras aquel percance donde los recuerdos del pasado tomaban el control de la situación-. _We…_

Su frase quedó incompleta. El aludido parpadeó, aguardando a que su compañero finalizara. Sin embargo, esto nunca llegó a suceder.

-_Yes…?_ –dijo el rubio tras un par de segundos, animándole.

Silencio. Un pesado e inquebrantable silencio, ejerció de barrera entre los dos hombres, provocando que el ambiente que les rodeaba les resultara extraño, desconocido. Ambos, se sentían como dos pequeños individuos que no guardaban ninguna relación con el otro.

Fue esa clase de silencio en la que te percatas, finalmente, de que no eres nadie. Ni tú ni el de enfrente, y sin embargo, estableces una conversación, o una relación, sin saber a cuento de qué. Fue esa clase de silencio en la que llegas a la conclusión de que la vida es una mera ilusión, un sueño. Y todo porque eres incapaz de hallar una respuesta al por qué está sucediendo todo de esa forma determinada y no de otra.

Fue esa clase de silencio en la que te percatas, finalmente, de que no eres más que un creador de sueños.

Pero, creadores de sueños o no, Inglaterra enderezó la espalda. Algo, dentro de él, comenzó a golpear su estómago y se dedicó a martillear sus sienes, incesante. El remordimiento llamaba a las puertas de la conciencia, quien le permitió su acceso.

El británico presentía que lo sabía. Presentía que el de ojos azules se había percatado de aquella hermosa fantasía en la que se veía envuelto. Sin decir nada, ya se lo había dicho todo.

Tragó saliva, e hizo el ademán de abrir la boca para gesticular una disculpa, mas su voz nunca llegó a salir de entre sus labios.

-Es tarde –comentó el más alto, contemplando el cielo que no se demoró en adquirir un tono anaranjado.

Otro pequeño silencio.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? –inquirió su compañero, con el corazón en un puño.

-Para los fuegos artificiales, viejo –respondió con sencillez, y, divertido, hundió su dedo índice en la frente de él, con el objetivo de molestarlo un poco-. Seguro que te quitan esa expresión de amargado.

-¡Eh! –exclamó el europeo, y apartó de un golpe la mano contraria, sin dejar de oír las risas del estadounidense-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que unos simples fuegos artificiales me van a animar? ¿Te recuerdo en qué día estamos?

De pronto, América tomó el mentón de él, y, con parsimonia, terminó por apoyar su frente contra la ajena.

-Vas a estar conmigo –susurró, acariciando la última palabra-. No me digas que eso no es motivo para animarte.

Inglaterra en ningún momento se atrevió a desviar la mirada de esos ojos azul cielo. Se limitó a permanecer callado, sin el deseo de dirigirle la contraria. Esto produjo que el menor se separara de él con una gran sonrisa pintada en las comisuras de sus labios. Seguidamente, tomó la maleta de mano de su pareja, y se volvió hacia el interior de la vivienda, donde dejó el equipaje y recordó coger las llaves que más adelante, servirían para cerrar la puerta con seguridad.

-_C'mon, old man!_ –apremió el más alto, tomándole de la mano a su compañero-. Debemos encontrar un buen sitio.

Dicho esto, tironeó del brazo ajeno, haciendo que el rubio caminara a su lado.

El aludido contempló cómo ambas manos se mantenían juntas, unidas con fuerza. Recordó la cantidad de veces que tomó esa misma mano en el pasado, y cómo el americano tuvo la osadía de soltarla y rechazarla. Incluso ahora cuando las cosas parecían funcionar de la forma correcta, cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo una relación, la historia se repetiría, con la diferencia de que no sería el estadounidense quien rechazaría su mano, sino el británico quien daría de lado a la mano que le brindó una segunda oportunidad.

.

.

.

Cientos de ciudadanos y turistas, mantenían la cabeza alzada, contemplando cómo el cielo estrellado parecía teñirse, aunque fuera durante unos breves segundos, gracias a los fuegos artificiales. Rojo, blanco y azul eran los colores que brillaban en el firmamento, siendo el principal foco de atención de sus espectadores.

Inglaterra cerró por un instante los ojos, y en medio del ruido que organizaban los cohetes al explotar, una suave brisa veraniega revolvió sus cabellos color trigo. Rojo. A su cabeza vino el recuerdo de un joven América asegurándole de que el color rojo de su propia bandera lo tomó de su Madre Patria. A día de hoy se cuestionaba hasta qué punto era cierto. De la independencia disponía recuerdos fragmentados, unos más vívidos que otros. Éstos últimos cayeron a una especie de letargo, donde en contadas ocasiones revivían. Cayeron en un letargo porque su mente así se lo pidió.

A día de hoy, se cuestionaba qué fue verdadero y qué no entre el pequeño, y no tan pequeño, América y él. Aún incluso en el siglo XXI, creía que aquello no fue más que una mera ilusión, porque su mente, dañada, así se lo pedía. Le servía como consuelo para descansar, para suavizar mínimamente ese dolor.

Un cálido contacto en su mano hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, percatándose de que había permanecido ensimismado durante más tiempo de lo deseado.

Movió su mano, y se encontró con la contraria, la cual buscó entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. El inglés, tras abrir los ojos, contempló de soslayo al americano, cuyas mejillas fueron adornadas por un leve color carmín.

Y fue entonces, entre la multitud, cuando los labios del británico se movieron, aunque de forma silenciosa. El menor puso sus cinco sentidos en descifrar el mensaje, en leer esos labios que tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de besar.

_"Alfred…" _decían, y al parecer de una forma vacilante, _"I…"_

Se detuvieron. El estadounidense dio un apretón a la mano de su compañero, instándole a seguir. El europeo se volvió hacia él, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules contrarios.

_"I… I love you."_

Ese fue el mensaje que leyó en sus labios. América tironeó de su brazo para acercarlo aún más contra su propio cuerpo, para que sintiera su calor y a ser posible, para que pudiera oír los alocados latidos de su corazón que con tanta violencia golpeaban su pecho.

La cercanía produjo que el de los ojos esmeralda se encontrara en una nueva situación algo violenta: no podía escapar de ella, no podía escapar del agarre del menor, y aunque tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para alejarse, era incapaz de ejecutar tal acción.

Así pues, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que permanecer al lado del americano, con su mano cerrada entorno la ajena, aprovechando que el resto de miradas estarían clavadas en el colorido firmamento.

No tuvo la oportunidad de soltar dicho agarre hasta que el espectáculo finalizó. Inglaterra hizo el ademán de girarse y volver por donde había venido, abandonando cuanto antes la escena. Su compañero se giró hacia él, contemplando cómo a cada paso que daba se alejaba más y más. Sin necesidad de alzar la voz y llamarle, se apresuró en alcanzarle.

-_Arthur, are you okay?_ –preguntó, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros-. _You must be exhausted, don't you?_

-_I'm fine_ –respondió con sencillez, frotándose un brazo. Para ser verano, sentía un frío glacial invadir sus huesos-. _Let's go home._

Cuántas veces habría dicho esas mismas palabras. América dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, a la par que aprisionaba al británico contra su propio cuerpo, para ofrecerle calor. Agradecía de sobremanera el valor que mostraba el europeo para afrontar los cuatro de julio, y aunque sólo hubiera visto una parte de éste, seguía reconociendo el esfuerzo del mayor con una inmensa gratitud.

De esta forma, iniciaron su viaje de vuelta a casa. Viaje que realizaron en su gran parte en silencio, sin la necesidad de alzar la palabra. A simple vista parecían pasear mientras disfrutaban de la noche que se cernió sobre ellos. Sin embargo, detrás de ese silencio había tensión. Porque ambos sabían lo que iba a acontecer una vez que traspasaran el umbral de la vivienda del americano.

Llegaron sin decir absolutamente nada, y es que, a decir verdad, el reinado del silencio no les incomodaba. América extrajo las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y con la tenue luz de las farolas que iluminaban la zona, consiguió introducir la llave correcta en su cerradura. Empujó la puerta para poder entrar en la vivienda, donde esperaría al inglés. Éste último cerró detrás de sí, y aguardó.

Aguardó a los labios del estadounidense que trataron de encontrar los suyos propios en mitad de la oscuridad. El rubio hizo el ademán de retroceder cuando un leve roce se produjo en su labio inferior. Su espalda se hundió en la fría madera de la puerta. Tensó la mandíbula, en un intento de ver algo en la negrura de la noche, en vano.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos propios, esa respiración que trataba de mantener contenida el americano. Con un bufido, alargó la mano hacia lo que sería el pecho de él, para obligarle a desplazarse hacia un lado y de esta forma, salir de aquel lugar donde se había quedado aprisionado.

El británico se adentró a las zonas más apartadas de la vivienda, sin necesidad de encender ninguna luz. Fue cuidadoso para no tropezar o chocarse de bruces contra nada, y así, inició un viaje completamente a oscuras hacia la habitación del menor.

Al oír el camino que tomaban las pisadas del mayor, el estadounidense decidió acudir a su lado, sin demorarse por demasiado tiempo, aunque sí brindándole de un espacio personal. A medida que se acercaba a la habitación, Inglaterra fue deslizando sus manos por los botones de su chaleco y momentos después, por los de su camisa, desabrochándola sin ningún tipo de reparo.

También dejó resbalar su chaleco por sus hombros y sus brazos, permitiendo que la prenda finalizara en el suelo, donde muchas otras se reunirían.

El de ojos verdes tragó saliva. La luz proveniente del exterior, se filtraba a través de las ventanas, permitiéndole distinguir las siluetas de los objetos. Se incomodó al centrar su atención en la cama.

Dicen que hacer el amor supone un renacer por parte de ambos amantes. Él perecería en aquel mismo sitio.

Sin disponer de más segundos para que su mente procesara cualquier pensamiento, una mano intrusa comenzó a deslizarse por su hombro, con el fin de llegar a su corbata para deshacer el nudo que la había mantenido sujeta sin que ésta se moviera un ápice. El inglés fue entonces consciente de la cercanía del otro, del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, del agitado ritmo respiratorio que recaía sobre su oído. Mas no escuchaba los alocados latidos de ninguno de los dos corazones allí reunidos entre cuatro paredes, las cuales encerraban a dos hipotéticos amantes.

En un intento de acelerar los acontecimientos, el rubio tomó la muñeca ajena para llevar a su correspondiente mano hacia el dichoso botón de su pantalón. Él ya se encargaría de librarse del nudo de la corbata, la misma que se reunió con el chaleco en el suelo.

A la par que América, quien eliminó el obstáculo que suponía aquel dichoso botón, el europeo aprovechó para descalzarse sin necesidad de desatar unos cordones, llegando a hacerse daño en los pies. Rechinó los dientes, molesto, y, no obstante, su cabeza se vio obligada a olvidar la pequeña resistencia que le ofrecieron los zapatos porque unos dedos que no conocían el sentido de la vergüenza, se deslizaron por encima de su ropa interior, sobre su parte.

Inglaterra se tensó, arqueando la espalda.

-Alfred... –le llamó en un susurro, y hubo un breve silencio-. Tú también deberías…

El aludido, como respuesta, dejó caer, una vez más, su voz sobre el oído de su compañero, quien se quedó helado cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, erizándole el vello de la nuca.

En ese periodo en el que permaneció congelado, perdió la noción del tiempo y de todo y cuanto acontecía a su alrededor. El británico volvió a la realidad en el momento justo para presenciar cómo dos cuerpos desnudos se reunían entre los pliegues de unas sábanas, las cuales quedarían impregnadas por el olor del sudor al llevar a cabo cierta danza donde el roce de piel con piel sería la protagonista, junto a las marcas rojizas que dejarían unas uñas al hundirse en la carne del otro, en arañar su espalda, o unos dientes que devoraban un aterciopelado cuello.

A esto, se le sumaba el importante papel que representarían las voces de ambos, pues éstas no harían más que escapar de entre los labios de sus dueños sin que ellos pudieran reprimir tan innegable necesidad, gimiendo el nombre del contrario.

Dicen que en un acto sexual, uno es capaz de tocar el cielo. No obstante, aquella noche, Inglaterra no alcanzó a tocar el firmamento ni las estrellas. Tocó la fría y vacía oscuridad.

* * *

**Suelo tener, como regla de oro, escribir con detalle lo que viene a ser el smut, pero dado este contexto tan doloroso, decidí abreviar bastante. Si ya estaba sufriendo al escribir, no quiero saber qué habrá sido de los lectores. Tengo un serio problema y lo sé.**

**Debido a este contenido algo fuerte, el fic quedará catalogado como M. No quiero tener disgustos por el simple hecho de que está mal clasificado o lo que sea. **

**La segunda parte se publicará mañana~**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Doubts

**¿Se me echó mucho de menos? Bah, lo dudo. Se me hace raro esto de publicar un capítulo cada día, pero al menos he sabido organizarme un poquito para llevar este proyecto a cabo.**

**Warning: lenguaje soez en alguna parte perdida de este fic.**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

La intensa luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana fue la culpable de que un inglés, algo molesto, se desvelara de su insuficiente descanso. Pasándose la lengua por el paladar para borrar aquel sabor tan pastoso que tenía en la boca, fue incorporándose de la cama, de tal forma que acabó sentado. Incapaz de mantener por demasiado tiempo los ojos abiertos, se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviendo éste a su paso y provocando que varios mechones cayeran desordenados sobre su rostro.

Su cuerpo se presentaba dolorido gracias a las sacudidas que tantos gemidos le arrancaron de entre sus labios. No fue hasta entonces cuando el rubio se decidió en deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por su cuello. La marca que le dejó el estadounidense en aquella zona aún le quemaba al tacto.

Recordaba demasiado bien lo sucedido.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber dispuesto del alcohol suficiente antes de realizar su visita a América. De este modo, bajo ese estado de ebriedad, no habría sido consciente de cómo habían desembocado los acontecimientos. De este modo, no dispondría de ningún rastro, de ninguna huella, de lo que se dio lugar en aquella misma cama hacía un par de horas.

Todo sería más sencillo. E incluso se lo habría dicho.

Con un pesado suspiro, dejó caer los hombros hacia delante, mientras se frotaba un brazo. Había fracasado en su misión de contarle a su pareja la verdad que llevaba ocultando desde meses atrás, en los que no se atrevió a abrir la boca por miedo.

Un leve tirón de sábanas consiguió que el europeo centrara su atención en la persona que descansaba a su lado. Sus doradas pestañas se movieron en un par de ocasiones, en un intento de mantener la mirada enfocada.

El norteamericano descansaba plácidamente sobre la almohada, mas este descanso se vio interrumpido porque unos ojos azules se abrieron con parsimonia. América pestañeó, mientras salía de aquel trance para volver a ser consciente de la realidad.

-_Good morning, Alfred_ –murmuró el británico, dándole los buenos días.

El susodicho se restregó los ojos para quitar las posibles legañas que podían haber surgido durante la noche anterior. Poco después, permitió que un bostezo escapara de su garganta, y se masajeó la frente, aún somnoliento.

-Buenos días por la mañana –le devolvió el saludo, incorporándose para quedar a su par, sentado a su lado-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió. Por lo general, cuando solían tener sexo, después de este acto, no se preguntaban sobre su estado, ya sea anímico o físico. Simplemente se abrazaban, se besaban, se acariciaban, se dedicaban carantoñas, porque no eran necesarias las palabras. Los gestos ya indicaban cómo había resultado la experiencia. No obstante, se habían intercambiado esos papeles.

No había gestos cariñosos, sólo palabras que resonaban de una forma fría a los oídos de ambos.

-Alfred –comenzó a susurrar el rubio, en apenas un hilo de voz-. Debo decirte alg-…

Se detuvo.

Se detuvo porque una mano se posó sobre su mejilla. El menor movió el dedo pulgar, como si se propusiera a recoger las lágrimas invisibles que había derramado su compañero.

-Lo sé, Arthur. Lo sé… –masculló el menor, apegando todo lo posible su cabeza a la ajena-. Siempre lo he sabido.

Las pupilas del inglés se contrajeron, y un jarro de agua helada pareció caer por su espalda, porque se congeló en el sitio, golpeado por un instante, quedándose en shock. Sus ojos verdes mantuvieron el contacto visual con los azules contrarios, sin saber cómo interpretar aquella mirada que se clavaba en sus entrañas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Denso, pesado e insoportable silencio. El europeo, tras un par de minutos, se vio obligado a gesticular, a formar palabra. Sus esfuerzos fueron, la mayor parte, en balde.

-¿De qué estás…? Alfred, no te entiendo. Qué demonios… –trató de excusarse, de hacerse el loco, como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con su persona. El norteamericano no era quién debía haber comenzado con aquello, sino él, teniendo el valor suficiente para reconocerlo.

-Lo sé, desde el día después de tu cumpleaños. Pero –dijo, a la par que deslizaba sus yemas por el rostro de él y, así, acariciarlo–, haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes. ¡No es imposible para un héroe como yo! –aseguró con voz enérgica, rozando su pulgar con los labios del mayor.

Inglaterra parpadeó, y, sin previo pronóstico, apartó la mano contraria con un golpe seco.

.

.

.

_"__Lo sé, desde el día después de tu cumpleaños",_ la cabeza del inglés repitió esas mismas palabras, dichas por cierto americano en su momento. De haberse reflejado alguna emoción en su rostro, se habría dibujado una amarga sonrisa en sus comisuras. _"Explícame qué clase de farsa es esa, América."_

Hastiado, dio varios golpecitos con su dedo índice a la taza de porcelana que le había prestado el estadounidense para servirse un té negro. El menor se encontraba sentado frente al rubio, reunidos en una pequeña mesa rectangular, situada en el centro de la cocina.

_"__Haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes. ¿Antes de qué? ¿Antes de la guerra de…? No fue hasta ese momento en el que se torcieron las cosas. Para siempre."_

De pronto, tomó el asa de la taza para dirigírsela a sus labios. En el proceso, alzó su mirada, y clavó sus orbes esmeralda en los zafiro que no dejaban de contemplar cada movimiento que realizaba. El europeo aguardó, sintiendo el calor procedente de la infusión chocar contra sus labios, mientras mantenía un incómodo contacto visual.

_"__Actúas como si me hubieras perdonado, como si tuvieras la intención de darme otra oportunidad. Las que sean necesarias. Pero estoy seguro de que detrás de esa patética fachada de héroe, no hay nadie más que un ser enfermizo que anhela tenerme a su lado. De cualquier manera. A toda costa."_

Cerró los ojos, y dio un sorbo al té. Momentos después, dejó reposar la taza con su contenido encima de la mesa. El siguiente pensamiento que se coló en su mente casi consiguió que sus comisuras se curvaran en una nueva sonrisa, algo más trastocada que las demás.

_"__I like it. But I will never accept it". _

_._

_._

_._

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido. Los hábitos del día a día se mantuvieron sin sufrir cambios, a excepción de que se percibía la ausencia de los gestos o palabras cariñosas, de la ilusión y el mutuo amor; de ese hilo rojo que unía a los dos hombres de distintas nacionalidades.

Lo único que les mantenía unidos, conectados de una forma u otra, era el hecho de compartir los silencios que se daban lugar en la cama. Allí, ambos se sentaban a contemplar el crepúsculo; cómo el firmamento se oscurecía hasta quedar completamente negro y estrellado, o presenciaban el amanecer; el resurgimiento de un nuevo día tras el horizonte plagado de edificios.

A veces, incluso, admiraban la luna y las estrellas, pero lo más habitual que se dio en aquellos días, fueron los abrazos que buscaban confortar al otro.

Víctimas del insomnio, se abrazaban en mitad de la noche. América insistía en estrecharle entre sus brazos, y el inglés, sin la voluntad suficiente para negárselo, correspondía al gesto.

Pero esos abrazos no eran cómodos. Dolían. Llegaban a estrecharse con demasiada fuerza, como si temieran que una energía invisible pudiera separarles.

Todo el mundo necesita algo o alguien a lo que abrazarse durante la noche.

Inglaterra jamás lo confesó. Jamás admitió que la relación que mantenía con el estadounidense era pura conveniencia. En su día dio el paso, y el menor le volvió a tomar de la mano, le brindó una segunda oportunidad. Pero ¿por qué se aventuró en iniciar una nueva experiencia? ¿Acaso se mostraba tan falto de amor? Sí. Estaba cansado de ser odiado por el resto de países, de sufrir burlas, de estar… solo. Se buscó a alguien para pasar el rato, de la forma más sana posible. Porque para qué negarlo. Quería sentirse amado.

Hasta que se unían desnudos bajo unas sábanas.

Ahí se convertía todo en una pesadilla. No deseaba llegar a ese extremo, y sin embargo, alcanzó e incluso sobrepasó el límite. _Ese _límite.

El europeo era consciente de lo que aquello significaba: cuando un cuerpo sólo busca el placer y el calor del otro por pura satisfacción, se transforma en vicio. No obstante, eso adquirió otro nivel: cuando interfieren una serie de sentimientos, excesivos y destructores, el vicio se vuelve tóxico, enfermizo. De este modo, juega el egoísmo junto a un amor demente, conformando así un pacto insano.

Y el británico ya se cansó de dicho pacto.

Durante el renacer de un nuevo día, el rubio permanecía encogido entre unos brazos que le apretaban tanto, que creía que sus huesos comenzarían a quebrarse. Su espalda, pegada al pecho del americano, cuya respiración podía sentir entre sus propios cabellos.

Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos había descansado. Por un lado, el norteamericano anhelaba y guardaba la ilusión de que el inglés le aceptase, mientras que, éste último, se cuestionaba si su pareja tenía la capacidad suficiente como para entender que no deseaba proseguir con ese tipo de relación, y que no iba a caer en su patraña de niño bueno.

Como América no descifró este enigma, Inglaterra amenazó con marcharse a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

Fueron varios intentos fallidos en los que se propuso abandonar la casa del americano. Había algo, una fuerza que tiraba de él y le impedía marcharse de aquel lugar del que tanto deseaba escapar. Tal vez, después de todo, no quería despedirse del menor, o tal vez, no sabía cómo planear esa despedida.

_"Debería irme al alba, cuando aún duerme. Pero ¿sería capaz de dejarle de esta manera, como él hizo durante la guerra de independencia…? Puede que se lo merezca. Tampoco soy tan sinvergüenza, ¿verdad?"_

Esta clase de duda asaltó en muchas ocasiones la destartalada cabeza del británico. Resultaba irónico pensar y creerse su propia mentira de que, en tan sólo contadas ocasiones, como era un cuatro de julio, tenía más probabilidades de perder la cordura, cuando en realidad, ya estaba demente.

Se refugiaba en el autoengaño, en esa estúpida ilusión de querer afirmar esa realidad como un sueño, para minimizar los daños. Aún más dentro de esa relación venenosa que mantenía con el estadounidense.

Pero en este último problema, decidió cortar de raíz.

Un buen día, consiguió reunir el valor suficiente como para levantarse de la cama y preparar su equipaje de vuelta a Londres. Lo hizo con total seguridad, convencido de que era el momento oportuno. Se organizó tomándose su tiempo necesario para ello, sin importar que el norteamericano pudiera despertar de su sueño.

En el baño, ausente de toda realidad, se encontraba abrochando los botones de su camisa, con parsimonia, de abajo arriba, asegurándose de que se abotonaba de la forma correcta. Sin tan siquiera girarse, alargó un brazo hacia lo que sería el pomo de la puerta, de donde supuestamente colgaba una corbata. Palpó el picaporte y, extrañado al no hallar su corbata, se vio obligado a volverse para buscar la prenda.

Se paró en seco al encontrarse cara a cara con América, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Imaginó que no debía de llevar demasiado tiempo allí, porque de haber sido al contrario, habría notado esos ojos azules clavados en él.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó el estadounidense, aún en pijama, a la par que alargaba el brazo con la corbata de su compañero en la mano, en un acto de entregársela de vuelta.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –farfulló, e hizo el ademán de tomar su corbata, pero el menor, más rápido que él, apartó la prenda antes de que sus dedos se cerraran entorno ésta.

Supo al instante que el ambiente estaba sobrecargado, la tensión que se respiraba era real. Y era tan sólo cuestión de segundos que el más alto se lanzara a devorarle.

-¿No pensabas decirme nada? Marcharte sin tan siquiera despedirte –comenzó a decir entre dientes, mientras alejaba aún más la corbata del alcance del europeo, quien llegó agarrar su muñeca-. Qué rastrero eres, Inglaterra.

El susodicho apretó la mandíbula y hundió sus uñas en la carne de su compañero, esperando encontrar en su rostro algún indicio de dolor o agresión física, mas el semblante del norteamericano permanecía impasible, congelado.

-Devuélveme la corbata –exigió el rubio, con los ojos entornados-. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme al aeropuerto. Nadie te lo impide.

América pestañeó, y rodeó con el brazo libre la cadera del inglés para minimizar el espacio existente entre ambas partes. Aproximó su rostro al contrario, con la intención de besar esos labios tan lascivos que en incontables ocasiones habían recorrido su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a escasos centímetros se detuvo, pues el único brazo disponible del británico, se apoyó en su pecho, con el objetivo de frenarle.

-Quién querría acompañarte al aeropuerto –susurró el de ojos azules, y su cálido aliento chocó contra los labios de él-. Si por mi fuera…

Nunca finalizó la frase, porque nunca fue necesario finalizarla. Inglaterra esbozó una pequeña y torcida sonrisa. Fue testigo de cómo aquella fachada de niño ilusionado por recuperar el amor, el buen amor perdido, se desvanecía, se hacía añicos ante sus pies, para mostrar a un ser obsesionado con él, a un ser adicto.

_"__Lo sé. Si por ti fuera, me follabas aquí y ahora, impidiéndome marcharme, haciéndome tuyo, obligándome a replantearme la idea de permanecer durante mucho más tiempo a tu lado. Han pasado más de doscientos años, cuéntame algo que no sea nuevo."_

_._

_._

_._

No se demoraron demasiado en llegar al aeropuerto. El americano se prestó para acercar al europeo, quien se mostraba ansioso por tomar el primer vuelo directo a Londres. No obstante, como no realizó la compra del billete hasta ese mismo día de salida, tuvo que pagar una mayor cantidad si quería llegar a su país natal. Mirándolo por el lado positivo, había conseguido una plaza libre, y no tendría que esperar más de lo debido.

A pesar de ser una escasa media hora, la espera resultó eterna.

Los dos hombres decidieron tomar asiento, y dejaron pasar los segundos, los minutos, en completo silencio. De vez en cuando, a América se le cruzaba la idea de acariciar la mano de él, o simplemente tocarla. Pero Inglaterra, reacio al contacto físico, apartaba la mano al instante.

Poco después, la situación fue calmándose, y las intenciones del estadounidense se cumplieron. Entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, y dio un apretón a esa mano que se negaba a soltar. También apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, ganándose alguna que otra reprimenda por parte del rubio.

-Así que te vas –susurró el de ojos azules en el oído contrario-. Odio que te vayas. Odio que me dejes solo.

-Alfred, no me seas crío y compórtate –gruñó el británico, cansado de decirle cómo debía hacer las cosas en un lugar público-. Debo irme. Se acabó.

-Siempre debes irte –masculló el aludido, adoptando esta vez una postura correcta, con la espalda enderezada.

El otro rodó los ojos y, entonces, supo que había llegado el momento de tomar su vuelo.

-Llevo siendo independiente desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú. Y no tengo como costumbre no hacer mi trabajo –dijo, a la par que se incorporaba de su sitio, aunque aún con su mano entrelazada entre la ajena-. No como otros.

El norteamericano imitó al inglés, y una vez ya en pie, clavó sus ojos zafiro en los esmeralda de él. Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿No piensas darme un beso de despedida al menos?

Inglaterra enarcó una ceja, a modo de pregunta, mas no abrió la boca para rechistar. Acortó la escasa distancia que les separaban, y unió sus propios labios con los suyos, en un corto y amargo beso, de esos que te dejan sumido en las tinieblas.

Tras separarse, el menor cedió el agarre, y permitió que su pareja se alejase entre los ciudadanos que transitaban el aeropuerto. Fue cuestión de segundos que le perdiera de vista, y, quedándose solo con su mente, la cual ardía en un único deseo, reflexionó en lo siguiente:

_"__La droga crea adicción. Tú ya no eres independiente, Inglaterra. Pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo soy. Eres dependiente de mí, y viceversa. Somos unos adictos."_

* * *

**Veamos... se admite que los lectores me lancen todo tipo de hortalizas, lo que ya no está aceptado son las pedradas, que eso duele. Una vez más, soy un monstruo enfermizo. But I regret nothing.**

**Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo más~.**


	4. Special Relationship

**¡Volví! Con no sé cuántos días de retraso pero aquí estamos, que es lo que importa. Tuve cierta movida con este último capítulo, ya que ni lo tenía preparado antes del 4 de julio. Mi capacidad de organizar las cosas es increíblemente impresionante. **

**Bueno, os dejo con el último capítulo~ Haré notas de autor más adelante.**

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

No volvieron a encontrarse en persona.

Habían transcurrido cerca de tres meses desde que el británico se despidió del estadounidense en el aeropuerto, aún en pleno verano, y esto quería decir, que desde entonces, no habían establecido ningún tipo de quedada, ningún tipo de contacto. Dejaron de verse cara a cara.

Sin embargo, las únicas oportunidades que se presentaban ante ellos para intercambiar palabra y miradas, se daban lugar en las diversas reuniones: el trabajo era el motivo por el cual aún mantenían una relación.

Y conservar una relación dedicada sólo al interés político y no personal, era un hecho difícilmente de sostener.

Lo personal termina por romper las barreras del objetivo político, y encadena a aquellos incapaces de permanecer alejados de lo que esto supone.

Así caían, una vez más, entre las garras de la lucha, del juego, que se librara entre ellos dos.

Porque siempre fue un juego.

En esta nueva historia, todo se había basado en una patraña del inglés, quien tan sólo buscó sentirse amado por alguien, sin la necesidad de corresponder a los sentimientos del otro como si éstos trataran de ser verdaderos. O al menos era su plan en un primer lugar.

En cuanto acudió al norteamericano, un anhelo despertó entre los recovecos más oscuros y ocultos de su corazón; y ese deseo era el de recuperar la buena relación que mantuvieron en un pasado, en un intento en vano de rescatar ese buen amor, en el que se amaban de una forma sana, sin ese ansia por poseerse de cualquier manera, loca y exacerbada, de destruir al otro por puro placer.

Pero nada de aquello salió a pedir de boca.

América ya no era la criaturita inocente y pura que en su día conoció al europeo. Tras esa fachada infantil o esa estúpida faceta de héroe, no había más que un villano, un ser demente capaz de utilizar toda su fuerza para que el mayor diera su brazo a torcer. Había alguien posesivo, adicto.

Por este preciso motivo, el de ojos azules aceptó tomar la mano de Inglaterra, quien se percató de que el más alto no había cambiado su obsesión, intocable desde hace más de doscientos años atrás, cuando estalló la guerra de independencia. Guerra que modificó el comportamiento de ambos, el mismo que alcanzó a rozar, e incluso a sumergirse en la demencia. Trece años*, ocho de ellos dedicados a la intensa agonía que logró engendrar a una locura, haciéndoles delirar, y todo por trece colonias.

Pero, siguiendo esto, América no era el único enfermo. Inglaterra también lo era. Y lo _seguían_ siendo. Los dos.

-Agradecería que cierto cejón amargado dejara de ojear porno mientras nos encontramos en mitad de una reunión –advirtió el norteamericano, con voz seria-. El hecho de que la reunión se lleve a cabo en tu casa no te da el derecho a hac-…

-_My house, my rules_ –replicó el inglés, revelando la revista que hasta hacía un par de segundos, se hallaba en su regazo. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa, y sin pudor alguno, pasó a la siguiente hoja de la publicación-. Puedes seguir con tu maldito discurso si quieres, nadie te lo impide –comentó, sin establecer ningún contacto visual con el menor.

El estadounidense permaneció en silencio. Apretó ambos puños. Esa arrogancia con la que se dirigía hacia él… quería, _necesitaba_ demolerla.

-Eres un viejo verde –escupió el americano-. Ten la decencia d-…

-Respeta a tus mayores –espetó el de ojos esmeraldas, girando su cabeza hacia el más alto, y así clavar sus ojos en esos orbes color zafiro-. ¿Acaso no te enseñé modales? _For God's sake_ –murmuró, a la par que se incorporaba de su asiento, con la revista en mano-. A veces me cuestiono qué demonios hice mal en cuidarte –y dicho esto, se propuso a abandonar la estancia, no sin antes dejar caer la revista ante el francés, por si quería deleitarse contemplando unas simples páginas impresas.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente. Los allí reunidos se miraron entre sí, restándole hierro al asunto. Otros, los más valientes, cuchichearon, mas las palabras que se dirigieron no llegaron a los oídos del norteamericano, quien mantenía su atención enfocada en aquel rubio que se alejaba ante su atenta mirada, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

_"__¿De verdad deseas saber qué hiciste mal en cuidarme, Inglaterra?"_, meditó, mientras se mordía la lengua.

El ruido de las hojas, del papeleo que algunos presentes ya se disponían a recoger, le obligó a volver a la realidad. Pestañeó.

-Tomemos un descanso de media hora. Se tratará de seguir con la reunión más adelante –anunció el americano, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Tendrás que convencer a Inglaterra de ello –dijo el francés, incorporándose de su sitio, con aquella revista entre sus manos-. Sabes que a ese tipo, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, no hay quien lo pare. Y si decide dar la reunión por terminada, así será. Al menos para él.

América contempló al galo, y después, paseó su mirada por la puerta que momentos antes cerró el inglés tras de sí.

-Y si tanto sabes eso, ¿por qué no vas tú a convencerle de lo contrario? –murmuró, llevándose una mano a la nuca, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, como signo de cansancio.

Signo de cansancio fingido.

-Digamos que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender a estar con el cejas. _Bonne chance, mon ami._

Así pues, el francés fue el último en abandonar la reunión. Los asuntos que trataría sólo serían con esa revista que le prestó previamente el británico.

Introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el americano enderezó la espalda, y salió en pos de aquél cuya arrogancia y prepotencia deseaba hacer añicos.

.

.

.

En el caso del europeo, era cuestión de orgullo. Por el otro lado, para el estadounidense, era cuestión de independencia.

Para el primero, el hecho de dotarle de importancia al tipo de relación que llevaba a cabo le hacía replantearse si de verdad necesitaba o quería ser mancillado de aquella forma. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo puede olvidar, ignorar a la realidad. Pero todo tiene un límite, y cuando su cabeza comienza a reconocer esa línea divisoria de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y la asume como esencial a tener en cuenta, entonces se ve obligado a alejarse para recomponerse y tratar de luchar contra lo tóxico, aunque eso implique destruirlo por completo.

Para el segundo, el uso del autoengaño ha sido un mecanismo que ha perdurado a lo largo de los años. Creyéndose su propia mentira de que, tras la guerra contra Jorge III, tenía la capacidad de demoler a la nación que antaño le cuidó, le da puntos a favor para pensar que es independiente. Lo último que desearía el americano sería atarse a la persona de la que tanto anhelaba desprenderse en un pasado. Y sin embargo, su cerebro le asaltaba con la premisa de que no es más que una ficción inventada por él mismo. Porque después de todo, del mismo modo en el que se dispondría a pisotear al británico, también estaría dispuesto a acudir a él como un niño que necesita consuelo.

América prosiguió con su trayecto a través del corredor, en línea recta, hasta que encontró un cruce con un pasillo secundario. Le echó un ojo, en un acto de comprobar que se encontraba vacío, mas su mirada azul se encontró con unos ojos verdes que se clavaban en su cuerpo como dagas.

Durante unos escasos segundos, el menor permaneció congelado, inmóvil, hasta que sus pies decidieron caminar uno delante del otro, avanzando con parsimonia pero con seguridad, acortando la distancia que les separaban. Se situó cara a cara con el rubio, cuya espalda rozaba la pared, tratando de no apoyarse del todo en ella.

-Comuniqué a los demás de que la reunión proseguiría en media hora. En ese periodo de tiempo deberías acudir de nuevo a la conferencia –anunció el más alto, con un tono monótono, aburrido.

-Iré. ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió, a la par que enarcaba una ceja, a modo de interrogación. Relajó este gesto sin embargo.

Obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta desde el momento en el que el estadounidense suprimió los escasos centímetros que restaban entre ambos. El de ojos azules adelantó una pierna, la cual trató de colar entre las ajenas, con éxito. No hubo resistencia por parte del inglés.

-Inglaterra, ¿de verdad quieres saber qué hiciste mal en cuidarme? Creía que lo sabías –murmuró el menor mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho de él, deteniéndose en los botones de su uniforme militar, para jugar con ellos.

-Hazme un pequeño recordatorio. Soy una nación que ya tiene sus años, es normal que se me olviden las cosas, ¿no? –articuló con calma, y alargó un brazo hacia el rostro del contrario, en un ademán de rozar las yemas de sus propios dedos con la suave piel del norteamericano.

Reinó el silencio.

América dio rienda suelta a su deseo de desabotonar aquellos botones, realizando su quehacer con suma rapidez y facilidad. Al percatarse de que debía deshacerse de los botones de la camisa que le esperaría debajo de la chaqueta, chasqueó la lengua, exasperado. Inglaterra ladeó la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Sonrisa que desapareció con el golpe seco que recibió su espalda contra la pared, en un arrebato de violencia por parte de su compañero.

Sin mediar palabra, el estadounidense desabrochó el cinturón y apartó la correa que cruzaba el pecho de él para disponer de más espacio, abriéndose camino entre los múltiples botones, acabando con la última barrera que se interponía entre la piel del mayor y su tacto.

-Gracias a ti crecí en la armonía que quisiste para mí. Me llenaste la cabeza de cuentos de hadas, de finales felices. Me enseñaste a quererte, a amarte. Pero… –susurró, inclinando la cabeza para que su aliento chocara contra el oído ajeno, e introdujo una mano bajo su camisa, a la altura de su corazón.

Dejó la frase suspendida.

El británico se tensó al sentir los dedos de él inspeccionar la zona. Éstos palparon cada pliegue de su pálida piel, e incluso pasaron por encima de su pezón, sin ser el centro de atención por parte del otro. El americano realizaba una búsqueda a fondo, tratando de hallarse en aquel mapa de tan suaves relieves.

Y se halló.

Sus yemas encontraron una pequeña imperfección, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en cuanto inició un viaje a lo largo de lo que venía a ser un surco, que marcó y aún marcaba el cuerpo del rubio. Éste último tragó saliva, y sus omóplatos se clavaron en el tabique que le cortaban su camino.

-¿Pero…? –farfulló, instándole a proseguir, y extendió un brazo hacia el cuello de su chaqueta, donde su mano se cerró con fuerza.

Antes de continuar, el norteamericano contempló sus ojos esmeralda por encima de las gafas.

-Pero también me dejaste abandonado, en la soledad. Tú mismo transformaste la armonía en agonía, el amor en odio, los finales felices en desenlaces trágicos. Y por ese motivo, ahora estamos atrapados. Creemos que todo se zanjó después de la guerra, pero no es así. Cómo… –su voz se apagó, y el menor recorrió con sus propios dedos la cicatriz del inglés; descendiendo por su pecho, dirigiéndose a su esternón para posteriormente atravesarlo, y finalizar ejerciendo presión sobre sus costillas flotantes-. Cómo pudiste hacer todo tan mal, pero a la vez… tan bien.

_"__Cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable de vivir en esta paradoja…"_, meditó el europeo, mas el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido gracias a la agresividad con la que el más alto recorría, esta vez en modo ascendente, su herida mal curada. A diferencia de antaño, cuando estalló el conflicto, no sentía el gélido filo de una bayoneta hundirse entre su carne, sino sentía un fuego quemando sus entrañas, los dedos del americano fundirse con su propia piel.

Y es que en el fondo, todo se basaba en un tira y afloja.

Cuando alguno acababa pisoteado, golpeado, destrozado, se ofrecían una tregua para distanciarse del otro, para querer creer que todo se encontraba en su sitio, que todo marchaba correctamente, cuando en realidad sus dañadas mentes necesitaban un periodo de descanso antes de volver a presenciar aquel juego del que eran testigos.

Por mucho que traten de alejarse, de recuperarse, de volver a empezar, sin mantener una relación tóxica, resultaba ser temporal. Su sentido de la razón caía una y otra vez en esa locura.

Fingían llevar a cabo una relación sana, cuando en realidad el único tipo de relación que conocían era una venenosa; fingían amarse, cuando se repudiaban y todo giraba entorno una enfermiza posesión del otro, así como destruirse; fingían moderar sus bajas pasiones, cuando eran esclavos de ellas.

En los casos más extremos, incapaces de tolerar por más tiempo la situación, recurrían a las escapadas a mundos imaginarios, inexistentes, donde reflexionaban sobre la realidad, tomándola como un mero sueño.

-_England_ –le llamó, terminando por apoyar su mano en el pecho del aludido, a la altura de su corazón. Acarició su mejilla con su propia nariz al ladear la cabeza-, _you can't deny my love. You can't deny it, you can't… –_repitió, en apenas un hilo de voz.

El susodicho propinó un golpe con la palma de la mano abierta sobre el hombro del contrario, en un intento de alejarlo de sí. Fue entonces cuando el estadounidense flexionó la pierna que había colado previamente entre las de su compañero, de modo que su rodilla rozara contra las partes íntimas de él. La distancia entre ambos labios era mínima. Notaban la agitada respiración del contrario chocar contra sus propios rostros.

-_You can try to lie, or close your eyes… but you can't deny my love_ –continuó el europeo, antes de suprimir el poco espacio existente entre dos bocas ansiosas por devorarse.

Y, es que, recordaron que también amaban aquel estilo de vida: convirtieron la paradoja en su manera de moverse por el mundo manteniendo a flote con ello una relación nociva. O mejor dicho: la paradoja les convirtió en lo que eran por aquel entonces.

Eran víctimas y a la vez espectadores de algo aparentemente contradictorio, en el que servían a los vicios y, fuera sueño o no, como a veces necesitaban creer, a la locura de lo que aquello conllevaba.

Locura de la que trataron de desprenderse, pero estaban encadenados, atados a presenciar todo espectáculo que dirigiera la paradoja, porque después de todo, sus vidas tan sólo se limitaban a eso, en un eterno ciclo.

Así pues, se mordieron, e incluso sus dientes chocaron entre sí al tratar de intensificar el beso, donde dos lenguas descompasadas marcaban un violento ritmo, casi caótico, y que, sin embargo, eran capaces de seguir a la ajena. Durante un par de minutos mantuvieron sus labios unidos, mientras se acariciaban y recorrían con las yemas de sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel contrario, como cuello y mejillas, o exploraban cada parte de su cuerpo.

Fue el más alto quien comenzó a separarse, en un ademán de zafarse de los dientes que mordían su labio inferior con suavidad. Se olvidó de su rodilla, la misma que dejó de ejercer presión contra la entrepierna del inglés, y apoyó su correspondiente pie de vuelta al suelo.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la cicatriz del rubio, quien le tomó de la muñeca al comprobar que se disponía a tocar, a recordar a través del tacto, la extraña textura de su piel dañada. El menor no insistió, y retiró la mano para permitir que el mayor pudiera abotonarse la camisa.

-Arthur –articuló el norteamericano, en un principio con voz grave-, no puedo permitir que…

-Sí, lo sé –dijo el aludido con toda la calma del mundo, como si fuera algo normal, y de hecho así era-. No puedes permitir que me aleje de esto.

América pestañeó, confuso. Mas su estado de desconcierto desapareció tras una repentina carcajada que escapó de su garganta.

-¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, despreocupado, a pesar de ser demasiado consciente de la situación.

Inglaterra inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Varios mechones cayeron de forma desordenada sobre sus ojos esmeralda. Se limitó a soltar un bufido, exasperado. No obstante, centró su foco de atención en ajustarse de nuevo su uniforme militar, restándole importancia al estadounidense.

Una vez que finalizó su quehacer, alargó un brazo hacia el pecho de él, con el objetivo de apoyar su mano en éste y asestar un empujón suficiente como para que su compañero se hiciera a un lado. Se dispuso a abandonar la escena.

Fracasó en su misión.

Una mano se cerró entorno su muñeca antes de que el europeo pudiera dar tres pasos, directos a retomar la reunión interrumpida.

-A qué te refieres –repitió el americano, con cierto tono peligroso.

El mayor se giró hacia el estadounidense, y bajó su mirada hacia su propia muñeca, donde pudo contemplar cómo, en efecto, los dedos de él se hundían en su carne. Hizo caso omiso al dolor.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. De esto. De este juego. No es más que un simple juego –farfulló, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules contrarios-. Un juego entre tú y yo.

-Así es. Aunque yo no lo llamaría juego. Suena muy…

-¿Vulgar? –ayudó el inglés.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó, a la par que chasqueaba un par de dedos con la mano libre. El otro rodó los ojos, hastiado-. Digamos que es… _our special relationship._

Silencio. Por primera vez, atribuir esa clase de término a la relación que ambos llevaban a cabo, nunca había sonado tan bien, e incluso tan… correcto.

Sacudiendo un par de veces la cabeza, el europeo fue capaz de volver a la realidad.

_-_¿Y para esto me entretienes? _Fuck off _–masculló, y ofreció resistencia a la fuerza que le retenía, dando un tirón con su propio brazo.

El norteamericano cedió. No obstante, antes de que el británico girase sobre sus talones para darse media vuelta y marcharse, alzó la voz:

-Soy una parte de ti, Arthur. Hasta el día en el que dejes de existir, no desapareceré contigo.

Y aquel recordatorio logró que un intenso escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del aludido. Como si se tratara de una advertencia, le recordó que no podía escapar de ese juego, y eso significaba que debía aceptar ese amor demente. Pero, también significaba cumplir cadena perpetua en las celdas que les tenía preparadas la paradoja.

Las comisuras de los labios de Inglaterra se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Si lo pensaba, las palabras de América se podían aplicar también en el caso contrario.

-Ya lo sé, Alfred, ya lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

* * *

***La guerra de independencia duró 8 años, desde 1775 hasta 1783, como bien sabemos. Sin embargo, en este periodo de guerra, abarco desde 1770 hasta 1783. Antes de que el conflicto estallara de forma oficial, las cosas estaban muy calentitas, y yo incluyo esos 5 años anteriores.**

**Siento si este último capítulo fue algo rollo, pero sentí la necesidad de explicar, más o menos, cómo funcionaba una relación tóxica entre estos dos. Y espero no haber creado mucha confusión o dudas. Suelo tocar temas psicológicos, que ya son oscuros de por sí, y esto ha sido un reto para mí. De verdad, ha sido divertido meterles en este contexto algo diferente. Por si alguien pregunta sobre la cicatriz: es un headcanon propio. A pesar de que el inglés haya sufrido masacres, y su cuerpo haya sido dañado en incontables ocasiones, aún posee una cicatriz, y es aquella que representa cómo el pueblo americano, fue el _único_ en independizarse a través de la guerra cuando el Imperio Británico sí que luchó con uñas y dientes con tal de impedírselo. (Mmm... qué enferma estoy :D)**

**PD: el término _"special relationship"_ existe a día de hoy. Lo encontré de forma random en un día random, buscando cosas random por Google, (ay la ignoransia) y básicamente viene a ser un término utilizado para describir excepcionalmente las estrechas relaciones políticas, diplomáticas, culturales, económicas, militares e históricas entre el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos. (Cuándo lo harán canon). **

**Eso fue todo. ¡Saludos!~**


End file.
